Spectrum
by fineontheoutside
Summary: Because colors are much more than just a way to describe the pigment of his suit and the depth of her eyes.
1. Magic

_So I've been thinking about doing like a poetry thing based on colors and basically they're all going to have the same format, it's just going to be about different colors and characters. Tell me what you think?_

Magic is white.

It smells like the pink smoke from his heist.

It sounds like the clock tower ringing midnight.

It tastes like the chocolate cake Aoko made him.

It feels like two lips pressing together in hasty desperation.

It looks like an illusion, too perfect to be real.

Magic is everything he has to offer her.


	2. Beauty

Beauty is blue.

It smells like the flowered perfume that came in the decorative glass vial.

It sounds like her, simply calling his name.

It tastes like the chocolate ice cream that was left on her lips.

It feels like Aoko's arms holding onto him when he came home red on white.

It looks like the overwhelming depth of her eyes that wordlessly understand.

Beauty is everything he sees in her.

_If you could leave a review, that'd be great. I'm trying something new and I'm not sure how it's turning out. _


	3. Anger

Anger is red.

It smells like her cauldron, fuming a dangerous mix.

It sounds like Akako's muffled cries as she pleads to herself not to cry.

It tastes like the metallic sharpness of blood coming from the lips she's biting on.

It feels like her sanity being ripped apart like the way he unraveled her that particular night.

It looks like a beautiful teen, screaming against the wind, wanting the world to burn.

Anger is everything she's began to accept.


	4. Desperation

Desperation is red.

It smells like fresh gun smoke, lingering like fresh death.

It sounds like the panicked cries of a magician, begging for help.

It tastes like blood, overwhelmingly so.

It feels like hot pain, immense and unconquerable, but it soon fades to nothing.

It looks like him, holding her limp entity, knowing it was his fault.

Desperation is everything in him.


	5. Peace

Peace is yellow.

It smells like his aftershave, the expensive kind that she's grown to love.

It sounds like him reciting the mysteries and adventures of Sherlock Holmes in a passionate tone.

It tastes like breakfast earl grey tea, one with honey and lemon.

It feels like warm summer evenings in the English countryside staring at the stars.

It looks like his hair, always kept and soft to the touch.

Peace is everything she sees in him.

_AN: I thought about Hakuba and Aoko when I wrote this but I guess it could be Hakuba and Akako too? I added the hair so it'd be contrasting with Kaito but both girls are applicable to compare the two…_


	6. Truth

Truth is white.

It smells like the faint linger of the sleeping gas that he managed to avoid.

It sounds like the quiet, hurried footsteps that he follows to the rooftop.

It tastes like a vague film of sweat as he had overdressed once again.

It feels like game, two teens playing a more elaborate game of cat and mouse.

It looks like the gritty reality hidden inside the gem that the thief got a hold of.

Truth is everything Hakuba searches for in the man behind the monocle.


	7. Truth II

_AN: Truth from a different point of view._

Truth is black.

It smells like the cologne that lingered on her clothes after Kaito kissed her, but it couldn't be.

It sounds like a small sigh that the thief gives and it sounds too familiar.

It tastes like acidic bile that leaches into her mouth as she has the need to puke.

It feels like betrayal, concentrated, utter betrayal.

It looks like Kaito in the white suit with the red gem held in his hand, watching her sadly.

Truth is everything she tried to run away from.


	8. Pride

Pride is purple.

It smells like the faint trace of sweat clinging onto him from the heist he just returned from.

It sounds like his boisterous laugh and taunting about the girl's inspector father.

It tastes like half of the chocolate chip cookie that was on her plate that she was saving for later.

It feels a little bit like regret, but not enough to act upon it.

It looks like two teenagers bickering over unimportant things, secretly relishing each word.

Pride is everything swelling in him, keeping him from admitting how much he cherishes her presence.


	9. Childhood

Childhood is indigo.

It smells like Aoko's crayon set splayed across the paper canvas during the art block.

It sounds like the hushed whispers between her and Kaito during nap time.

It tastes like the peanut butter sandwich she recently learned how to make without her mom.

It feels like the sun beating down on the two friends as they walk home from school beside the creek.

It looks like two kids, the innocence of their youth protecting them from the future.

Indigo is everything she wants things to return to.


	10. Silence

_Happy birthday Kaito?_

Silence is saffron.

It smells like the comfort of the overgrown grass and weeds that litter the river bank they sit on.

It sounds like nothing, the rare comfort of the lack of bickering settling like the sun.

It tastes like the words they never shared but were always known in a secretive fashion.

It feels like their shoulder touching as they sit cross legged in the serenity of each other's presences.

It looks like the brilliantly painted sky stretching across the eternity Aoko and Kaito gaze on at.

Silence is everything that matters in that moment.


End file.
